


Walking on Starlight

by daleygaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleygaga/pseuds/daleygaga
Summary: It took almost three years for Yamaguchi Tadashi to notice the blonde head who has always got their backs.  And no, it’s not Tsukishima who has always walked by his side.In which Yamaguchi punched someone.





	Walking on Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my r/haikyuu digital secret santa gift for the lovely /u/chavrilfreak!
> 
> Her fics brought me much joy, so I hope to at least make her smile with this one.

It’s one of those days when Tadashi wishes he’s anywhere but where he currently is. How many times has he been in this situation? It’s always on Fridays too. A cute girl, blushing furiously, would call him out right after the bell rang for lunch, leads him to the back of the gym, bows and would hold out a pink envelope addressed to Tsuk-

“Yamaguchi-kun! I really like you! Please go out with me!”

See? The first time Tadashi received a confession for Tsukki was when they were in the second year of middle school. He did the mistake of accepting the girl’s letter that Tsukki had to personally tell the girl that he is not interested- in such a straightforward manner that, well, let’s just say Tadashi felt really sorry for her towards the end. He was busy remembering how many confessions he had to field for his best friend through the years to avoid that happening again, that it took a while for the words to register on his mind.

“Eh?!” 

Straightening her back, the girl- Tadashi thinks her name is Satomi-san, from a year younger, shoved the envelope in his open palms. 

“I’ve watched the finals match last year, and I think you’re really amazing! Please consider my request.”

Tadashi gaped at her. He really is out of his depth. It’s the first time in his life that he’s ever been confessed to, and he doesn’t know what to say. He’s always operated on the “I’m sorry, Tsukki isn’t interested in anyone right now” trope, which he is all too aware is not applicable in this situation.

“Er. T-Thanks. Let me think about it,” Yamaguchi said sheepishly. It’s the least he could do.

Satomi beamed.

“Thank you very much! I’ll look forward to it!” She bowed again before walking away.

Did that just really happen? Tadashi stayed rooted on the spot, blankly staring at the spot on the floor the girl just vacated. Oh wow. Tadashi is flattered, really. Satomi-san is cute, and she seemed nice and well-mannered. Has the spring of his youth finally came, on the eve of his third year in high school?

He was jarred from his thoughts when he heard a loud clang from the gym’s backdoors. He turned hurriedly to its direction but in his haste, he didn’t see the blonde head until he bumped into Yachi Hitoka, who looked like she just burst out of said doors. Being almost a foot taller and several times broader, Tadashi wasn’t able to control his momentum. Yachi lost her balance and fell on her backside. Letting out a grunt of pain, she held out her right hand to break her fall. Tadashi hurried to help her up.

“Yachi-san! Are you alright?!” Tadashi said in panic, offering his hand.

Yachi was red in the face as she dusts off her skirt, blonde hair, now long, escaping the headband peppered with tiny blue stars. Hovering anxiously, Tadashi worries he might have injured their manager and a dear friend right before the Interhigh finals. Honestly, what was he thinking, spacing out like that? 

“I’m fine, Yamaguchi-kun. I’m sorry I wasn’t really looking where I was going- oh! And you dropped t-this,” Yachi said, not quite meeting his eyes. On her hand was the pink envelope he forgot he was holding in his haste to help Yachi. Tadashi hurridly snatched it away and hastily shoved it in his pocket.

“T-thanks, Yachi-san,” Yamaguchi said, trying to control the blush creeping on his face. “What were you doing at the gym on lunchtime?” Hoping against all hopes that she didn’t hear him being confessed to just now, or that Yachi noticed the hearts in the envelope he just hid.

Straightening up, Yachi smoothened her blazer before declaring with a smile, “I was finishing the inventory I was doing at morning practice! I didn’t want anyone else to worry about it tonight nor tomorrow before we leave. Especially not you, Vice Captain.”

Tadashi was touched. In the three years that he has known Yachi, the blonde turned out more than capable of handling the managerial duties in the team. Tadashi suspects that the only reason Tsukki hasn’t lost his mind yet as Captain is because of Yachi’s capable hands. And perhaps maybe a little of his help as the Vice Captain as he likes to hope. 

“Thanks, Yachi-san! I don’t know where we would be without you,” he said, sincerely.

Yachi’s eyes widened, its chocolate brown glistening.

“Please don’t mention it right now, Yamaguchi-kun! You sound like you’re saying goodbye!” Yachi scolded.

Letting out a small laugh, Tadashi led the way back to the third year’s classrooms. In a way, he guesses he was. This was to be their last Interhigh, and they made it all the way to the finals. Tomorrow would determine whether or not their summer would end, and with it their high school volleyball careers.

He doesn’t quite remember when everyone from the volleyball team in his year started eating lunch together. Perhaps it was when Tsukki was forced to tutor Hinata and Kageyama through lunches on their first year so the two could attend the Tokyo Training camp. He remembered being eternally grateful to Yachi for taking it from there, or else Tsukki would have raised hell.

Walking in companionable silence almost to their classroom, he was just thinking how much time they have left for lunch when Yachi broke the silence. 

“So. A confession huh,” Yachi said with a small smile. 

Tadashi blushed. He was, fortunately, or unfortunately, saved from replying when he heard someone yell his name.

“Yamaaaguuuchiiiii!!” Tadashi flinched. Hinata’s high pitch squeal really is something. 

Barrelling out of the classroom, their excitable ace grabbed his arm and hurriedly pulled him inside. Trying his best not to stumble with an orange ball of energy hanging from his arm, he made his way to the back of the class where four tables were pushed together.

“Was it a confession, Yamaguchi? Do I finally put something in your tally? Eh? Eh?”

This time, Tadashi groaned. He almost forgot Hinata liked to keep a tally of how many confessions each of them received since he got his first right after the Nationals during their first year. Kageyama and Tsukki were neck and neck at 12 (that he knows of), with Hinata proudly boasting three- one from each year.

“It’s really no big deal, Hinata,” Yamaguchi mumbled.

“So it was a confession! Who was she? Was she nice? What did she sa-” 

Yamaguchi tuned him off at this point and busied himself with his bento. Because of it, he missed Tsukki’s exasperated look, nor the look of pity Kageyama shot at Yachi.

**\---**

The deciding match of their last summer is nearly upon them. Tsukki just finished his Captain’s pep talk, looking like he swallowed something sour the whole time. Hinata and Kageyama are having their usual argument, this time about Hinata’s assurances that he didn’t need to go to the toilet. Their kouhais looked frightened. Coach Ukai, much more relaxed than the last two Interhigh finals he’s had to see through. Takeda-sensei is waxing his usual poetic self.

Tadashi looked up to the black banner up in the bleachers, proudly bearing the word “Fly.” More of their senpai have come to watch their matches regularly. In fact, standing next to their new red-headed first-year manager, is the gentle giant who bore the number 4 in his first ever nationals.

“Yachi-san, Akari-chan looks positively terrified of Asahi-san,” Yamaguchi snickered.

Yachi, on the other hand, looked aghast.

“Was that how I used to look towards Asahi-san??” Yachi said, eyes wide. “I’ll make sure to apologize after the match!”

Taking his eyes away from the bleachers, he looked at Yachi and noticed her steady hands. It’s a far cry from when she used to be the trembling girl on the bleachers, looking on as she learns managerial duties from Shimizu-senpai. 

“Looks like you won’t be needing an AED anymore, Yachi-san?” Tadashi said, fondly.

Yachi laughed. “Same goes for you Yamaguchi-kun! No stomach medicine this time?”

“No, not this time,” Yamaguchi said, face setting into a small smile.

And not anymore after.

Karasuno loses the match. Their last summer ended. Everyone cried.

Yachi handed him a towel, eyes dry.

**\---**

He kept the water running as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was not anyone’s fault, it never is. They practiced really hard, did their best. Kageyama was at his peak performance. Tsukki was blocking ball after ball. Hinata jumped like crazy. It just so happened that the opposing team did the same, but scored more. 

Tadashi felt like shit anyway. He winced, remembering the looks of shock of their kouhai. Kageyama and Hinata’s wide eyes. All the tears. He really should hurry outside and try to comfort anyone. Tadashi is sure that Tsukki is doing his best, but his way of comforting isn’t something everyone is familiar with.

Just as he was turning off the faucet and reaching for the door handle, he heard a familiar and slightly raised voiced from outside.

“Excuse, but I really do need to pass.”

A boy’s laughter followed.

“Oh come on! It’s just your number! You’re really cute- won’t you go out with me?”

Tadashi’s blood ran cold. Opening the bathroom’s door with force, he sees Yachi- arms full with empty energy drink bottles, being cornered in the corridor by a huge guy wearing a pink and green uniform.

He hears steel from Yachi’s voice.

“I’m really sorry, but I’m not interested. I need to get back now.”

The smile faded from the other guy’s face as Yachi made to leave. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed Yachi’s arm, causing the bottles she’s holding to fell down. Yachi let out a yelp of shock.

Tadashi over.

“Hey! What’s going on here?”

The guy, still holding on to Yachi’s arm, threw an amused look at Tadashi.

“Sorry pal, just trying to speak with this cutie,” the guys said mockingly.

Tadashi saw red.

“You have to let go of her arm right now,” he said slowly.

“But why should I?” The guy looked positively confused.

“Because one, that’s not yours to hold and two, she already said she’s not interested,” Tadashi said, voice hard.

“And what are you going to do about it?” the guy smirked, still not letting go of Yachi’s arm.

Tadashi clenched his jaw.

“This.”

And he threw the first-ever punch he would throw in his life. 

Yachi’s eyes grew wide in surprise. The guy stumbled, clutching his jaw in shock.

Well, Tadashi is shocked too.

“Yachi-san, run!”

They hurriedly collected all the bottles that fell down and ran like hell.

**\---**

Tadashi can’t believe he actually punched someone, but he can’t say he regrets it when the look of pure shock in the guy’s face made it all worth it. They made it all the way outside, breathless, and laughing their heads off. 

“Oh man, this reminded me of what happened to Shimizu-senpai when we were first years,” Yachi said, giggling.

“This happened to Shimizu-senpai too?” Yamaguchi asked in shock.

“Something like this, you would be surprised how often girls have to handle something to this effect. Though from what I understand, Hinata-kun handled it for Shimizu-senpai no problem,” Yachi said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Though I don’t think Hinata punched anyone.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “It’s the first time I have ever punched someone!”

Yachi’s eyes softened. “Feeling better?”

“I really should be the one asking that, I’m sorry I reacted in that way,” Yamaguchi said softly.

“No worries. Yamaguchi-kun,” Yachi said. “Though I confess I wasn’t expecting the punch.”

And so they laughed some more.

**\---**

Walking home from the gym after they dropped off their stuff from Sendai was a subdued affair. All the third years started walking home in silence, with their paths diverging right before Sakkonoshita store. Until all that’s left is Tadashi and Yachi.

“Please wait a moment Yamaguchi-kun. I need to get something from Sakkanoshita,” Yachi said cheerfully.

Tadashi marveled at her smile as he opts to wait outside.

One would think Yachi will be the first to cry upon their loss. But through the years, Yachi has become their rock. He remembers how, in her own initiative, she designed a poster that allowed them to gather additional funds on their first year and all the years after. How she tirelessly tutored Hinata and Kageyama so they would never have to miss any more practices nor matches. He remembers how she’s learned first aid when Shimizu-senpai retired, saying that it’s so she’s prepared for future attacks when they all know its for the team. He remembers how she struggled to hang the Karasuno team banner for drying, eventually giving up and getting a small step ladder so that she could reach. He remembers everyone crying as they made it to the National finals last year.

However, come to think of it, it’s been years since he saw Yachi cry.

He hears the store door clanging and turned to see Yachi holding a brown paper bag. They have both come a long way. Tadashi smiles as he remembers the first time Yachi was ever introduced to the team. She was trembling, blonde hair then short, hiding behind Shimizu-senpai.

“Cute,” Tadashi has said. He didn’t realize, however, he said it out loud just now. 

Yachi blushed. Without comment, she handed him the steaming paper bag. 

“So we’re retired now huh,” she said, as they resumed walking to the station.

Tadashi peeked inside the bag. It’s french fries. Steaming hot, floppy, soft, french fries. 

Then Tadashi glanced at Yachi, the moon making her long blonde hair almost luminescent in its paleness. He remembers his anger when he heard a jerk confessing to her, and his rage when he saw him touching her without her consent. 

“Hitoka,” Tadashi said, testing the name on his tongue.

Pale face still pink, Tadashi settled his eyes on the tiny blue stars accenting her hairband.

“Are you busy this Saturday?” he asked, tentatively.

Eyes turned to him. 

“We don’t have practice anymore, so I’m free then,” Yachi said softly.

Tadashi finally met her eyes. He wanted to drown in its chocolate.

“Would you perhaps want to go out with me?” Tadashi held his breath.

With a smile brighter than starlight, Yachi replied.

“I would very much like that.”

**\---**

It’s one of those days that Tadashi wishes he’s anywhere but where he currently is. He’s used to turning down people, but it’s usually for Tsukki’s sake and not his. But this needed to be done. It’s always on Mondays, right before lunch, at the back of the gym. Sheepish smile, hand at the back of the head, bowing while saying,

“I’m really sorry, Satomi-san! I already have someone I like!”

He didn’t even hear her reply out of the relief that he’s finally managed to say it out loud. Looking up to find no one in front of him, he was about to make his way back when the gym’s backdoors opened to reveal a flustered Yachi. As he had been suspecting.

“I swear this time I wasn’t eavesdropping, Yamaguchi-kun!” Yachi said in panic.

Yamaguchi only laughed. “Tadashi,” he said, while reaching for her hand.

Together they walked back to the classroom, greeted by Hinata’s elated squeal, a look of pure relief in Kageyama’s face, and Tsukki’s half smile.

“It’s about time,” Tsukki said.

“Gomen, Tsukki!”

**\---**

**OMAKE**

Asahi does not know how to handle this situation. He had just been introduced to Karasuno’s first year manager- Akari they said, a slight girl with red hair, and he hasn’t been expecting her reaction.

“You’re Azumane Asahi-san?! That’s so cool!” Akari said, positively trembling with excitement.

You see, Asahi is used to being met with trepidation, even fear. People, especially girls, go out of their way to avoid him. No one focuses this much admiration for him. Asahi feels so out of his depth.

“May I have your autograph??”

Looks like the tides are finally turning for Asahi too.


End file.
